


Mad About Kate

by reader1718



Category: Old Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Mad About Kate

Mad About Kate  
 _How do I tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her? She probably thinks I'm such a dork after I fell in her lap that time, even though I WAS under that curse at the time. Oh, what am I going to do?_

Jarrod Thornton sighed as he sat at the top of Mount Ashpeak in the early Saturday morning hours, thinking of Kate Warren and the time he'd spent with her in the early Middle Ages while trying to rid his family of a curse that had haunted them for countless generations. Jarrod had truly grown close to Richard, Isabelle, and Malcolm while staying in their castle, but he'd also grown close to someone else as well-Kate. Things had started out simply enough between them: he trying to establish a better reputation in a new place, her sensing he had powers and trying to get him to let her help him learn to control them. He had refused to believe her, but hung out with her often because he found her captivating. Then things had begun to change after Jarrod had found some proof that the family curse Kate spoke to him of was real. At that point, he'd agreed to go back to the origin time of the curse and try to destroy its creator, thereby getting rid of the curse on his family from that point on.

What had happened in the past besides finding and killing the progenitor of the curse, was that Jarrod and Kate fell in love with each other. Of course, neither knew of the other's feelings because Jarrod and Kate were both afraid to tell each other the truth. Kate could sense Jarrod's emotions, and he to a certain extent could sense hers, but she thought that the feelings she sensed were caused by being together for so long and that they wouldn't last when they returned to their own time. However Jarrod's feelings had remained, as had Kate's, and he had to decide what on earth he was going to do about it. That was why he was sitting there on top of the mountain that day, hoping Kate wouldn't show up until he decided what to do about his feelings.

"Jarrod! What are you doing up here all alone?" came Kate's voice from behind him. Jarrod started, then cursed softly to himself as he should have known Kate would find him here. This was where she and Jillian lived after all. The safest thing to do was play dumb, he decided. "Nothing. Just thinking," Jarrod replied, hoping Kate wouldn't probe his mind. Ever since their trip back in time, her powers had also grown stronger, and he knew she'd have no trouble deducing that he was lying if she decided to try a mind probe, especially if he blocked her and she detected it. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't his thoughts that gave him away. It was his tone of voice that did. "Jarrod, what's wrong? You're so quiet, even for you. Please, tell me. I want to help." Jarrod kept silent and then felt a gentle probe from Kate in his mind and when he heard her gasp, he knew she had found out the truth about his feelings for her.

"Jarrod, you love me? Why didn't you tell me? I have been in love with you ever since we spent all that time together back in medieval Scotland. I thought you didn't love me back, so I didn't say anything, even after you said no to Tasha about taking her to Pecs's party. If I'd known you loved me back, I'd have said something to you from the beginning," Kate said. Now Jarrod knew the truth, that the feelings she'd expressed for him back in the tower at the Thorntyne castle were true. He came close to her and finally admitted verbally how he felt about her. Then he and Kate finally shared their first real kiss, one not brought on by mere impulse, but brought on by the feelings of two people who were truly in love and acknowledging their love for the very first time.  
The End.


End file.
